2 Wet and Messy Ninja's
by Animelove100
Summary: Srange that is all


**hey AnimeLove100 here with a Strange Fanfic so... Enjoy **

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed lightly throughout the quiet halls of the hokage's office as Sakura carefully walked the building, anxious to see her sensei Tsunade. Of course the meeting did not come without a cost, all of Sakura's excitement did nothing to ease the weight of the mountain of paperwork she was delivering to the hokage. Being a student under the villages highest ranking ninja was an honor, but somehow Sakura always found herself doing menial tasks for Tsunade.

_Oh well_ Sakura thought _As hard as I'm working I'm sure Tsunade has to to work twice as hard_

Sakura had a great deal of faith in Tsunade, not just in her skill or her ability to lead the village but in her desire, her drive to serve the village and every one who lived therein. However this misplaced faith was shattered the second Sakura found herself in front of the hokage's desk. Tsunade was sound asleep atop a pile of neglected paperwork. Sakura was shocked for a moment before her delusions faded and she remembered what kind of person the lazy hokage was. Angrily Sakura slammed the mass of paper onto Tsunade's desk, forcing her from her sleep.

Tsunade raised her head slowly and looked up at Sakura, her tired squinting eyes showed no signs of remorse. With a loud yawn and a quick stretch Tsunade regained her composure so as to talk to her young student.

"You have me collecting all this for you while you sleep at your desk?!" Sakura said sternly, her temper taking hold of her once more.

"Rest is a dangerous weapon. A tired opponent is an easy opponent" Tsunade said proudly, trying to maintain some sense of responsibility

"You expect me to believe th-" Sakura began

"You should be careful of how you talk to your superiors, I'm the hokage and your still just a chuuin remember?" Tsunade said with a smirk

Sakura stood silently, trying with all her might to hold her tongue. Fortunately she was able to do just that as the inner Sakura raged violently.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I'll leave you to your work" Sakura said softly

"Wait just a moment" Tsunade said "I have one thing I need to talk to you about."

A concerned look fell across Tsunade's face, causing Sakura's anger to fade. Sakura wondered what it was her sensei needed to tell her.

"About your last mission" Tsunade began "I signed the order myself, it was a simple C-ranked escort yet you somehow sustained and injury. According to your mission report the enemy you faced was nothing more than a simple ronin who tried to mug you, is this correct?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama..." Sakura said timidly, she knew where this was going.

"What concerns me is that my student would allow herself to be injured by such a weak opponent. Not to mention if our chuunin have difficulties like this it makes the whole village look poorly. Now would you care to tell me how this man managed to hurt you?"

"He...Just got the drop on me, thats all" Sakura said, her voice wavering

"Impossible, you are far too clever and your senses are too keen for someone like this to possibly ambush you. I want to know the truth."

"I was busy" Sakura said softly

"Busy?!" Tsunade shouted "You were on a mission! This kind of incompetence is unacceptable, now tell me why this happened!"

"I..." Sakura started "He...He attacked while I was peeing" Sakura finished, her face instantly turned bright red.

"So because you had to wander off into the woods to pee you not only left the client unprotected but allowed yourself to become injured. That kind of behavior will not be tolerated by any student of mine."

"But...what was I suppose to-" Sakura was cut off again

"As you know there are certain natural disadvantages of being a female shinobi, not being able to properly relieve oneself as easily as a male could is one of these disadvantages. However that small problem should not cause such terrible errors in judgment, what if something had happened to the client?" Tsunade lectured

"Well I really needed to go, it was becoming a distraction!" Sakura tried to plead her case, struggling to get her words out due to her embarrassment

"Sakura you know damn well the risk of what you did, any actions you take in the field not only put your life at risk but the lives of your fellow shinobi. You are all responsible for each others lives, as a medical ninja you should know this better than most. Because you had to pee really bad is no reason to create such a dangerous situation."

"I didn't know what else to do" Sakura said

"You should have more control over your body for one, and if things do get too much to endure there are always alternatives." Tsunade explained

"Alternatives?" Sakura asked

"Meet me at the second training ground later this afternoon" Tsunade said with a loud sigh.

"Hai!" Sakura responded quickly before leaving the room. This conversation was becoming too humiliating for her, hopefully whatever Tsunade had in mind for later wouldn't be as embarrassing as this was.

Hours later Sakura found herself walked through the dense forest that surrounded her village of Konoha whilst on her way to the training ground to meet Tsunade. After she emerged from the thick foliage she found Tsunade sitting quietly in a small field, the scene was quite calming. As Sakura approached her sensei she noticed that in front of her seemed to be a small tray. Contained on the tray was a bottle of sake that Tsunade had been working on since about noon as well as a small tea pot and what looked like a few rice balls.

"Sakura come, sit, eat" Tsunade said calmly

Sakura was a bit confused by the invitation but was more than happy accept. Her day had been quite hectic and she never had lunch, so a free meal offered by her sensei was outstanding. Sakura sat carefully opposite Tsunade, she sat very traditionally on her knees, hands resting softly in her lap. While Tsunade simply sprawled out in any way she found to be comfortable. Sakura picked up the pot of tea and noticed that there was only one cup resting on the table.

"Do you not want any tea?" Sakura asked

"Oh no I'm fine" Tsunade said taking another sip of sake from a small saucer-like cup. "You go ahead"

"Arigato gozaimashita!" Sakura said with a large smile before she began eating.

Tsunade watched as Sakura happily ate and drank the offering she had given her. It was unfortunate that she couldn't treat her to such a meal under more honest circumstances. However this was a training exercise, albeit an odd one but a training exercise none the less.

"Wow these are great!" Sakura said as she took another large bite

"I'm glad you like them" Tsunade said as she casually drank her sake.

_Shouldn't be long now..._Tsunade thought to herself. It was a shame she had to trick her student by serving her such a powerful diuretic in her tea and and equally powerful laxative in the rice balls. It was dishonest, it was even a bit cruel however this is a lesson Sakura needed to learn. Tsunade shifted uncomfortably as she waited for the drugs to kick in, she had been holding it for quite some time for this lesson.

Sakura's pleasant meal was suddenly interrupted as she was struck with a shocking feeling. All of a sudden she felt an incredibly strong urge to use the bathroom, she was certain that it would pass but another moment went by and the urge remained. Sakura suddenly found herself struggling against her own body, all the while trying to maintain her composure. But a look of fear had befallen her, and it was a look that didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"It seems like they're kicking in right about now?" Tsunade said

"What?" Sakura said, her voice shaking a bit as she looked at Tsunade in a state of confusion

"I'm sorry but everything you just had was full of drugs I painstakingly made myself. That urge your feeling right now is very real and it wont pass. Even someone with your composure I'd say you only have about five or ten minutes before you loose control completely."

Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sensei had poisoned her in a manner of speaking to have her suffer this tremendous desperation. The pressure below her waist was unbearable, she had never had to go this bad in her entire life. Knowing that Tsunade was telling the truth Sakura quickly jumped to her feet. She had trouble standing properly once she found herself on her feet however, her legs were shaking and she could hardly stand up straight due to the painful cramps in her abdomen.

"I'm sorry Tsunade!" Sakura said before turning and quickly running towards the edge of the forest. If she ran with everything she had she may be able to make it home before something disastrous happened.

Unfortunately for Sakura, escape would not be so easy. A mere second after she turned to run she found Tsunade standing in front of her with a chilling look in her eyes. It was a look Sakura had seen before, it was one of complete confidence, they were the eyes of someone who had an iron resolve .

"From this point onward you are to treat this training session as though it were a mission." Tsunade said firmly

"What?!" Sakura shouted

Without any further hesitation Tsunade took a wild swing with her left arm, her fist cut through the air haphazardly heading towards Sakura, and behind it the unbelievable strength of Tsunade. Sakura was quick to evade the attack, she leaned away from the blow and flipped backwards to find herself standing about ten yard away from Tsunade. Sakura took a fighting pose as Tsunade slowly reached into her robe and drew a kunai.

"Sensei this is insane!" Sakura shouted "You've got to let me go!" She demanded

"I'll do no such thing" Tsunade said sternly "You either need to learn to control yourself or find an alternative."

"What alternative?!" Sakura yelled back

Without saying a word Tsunade changed her stance, she let her guard down and faced Sakura head on. She put her legs a bit past shoulder length apart and let her arms rest lazily at her side. Sakura was confused, she wondered what such a stance could be for. Before Sakura could react she heard Tsunade let out a loud sigh and relax her posture ever so slightly. It wasn't but a few seconds later Sakura was shocked to see a dark wet spot appear in the crotch of Tsunade's blue pants. The wet spot begin to spread, growing in a circle to surround her crotch. The wetness spread very quickly and soon there were large wet streaks running down Tsunade's legs. It took Sakura a moment but she finally understood the situation, Tsunade was deliberately peeing in her pants! The wet streaks on her legs got longer and wider as Tsunade continued to let a stream of pee flow into her pants, pee began leaking from the bottom of her pants and running onto her feet and the ground below. Pee was now dripping in a thin stream from the crotch of her pants as Tsunade continued to forcefully soak her pants. Tsunade's pants were completely drenched with pee as the flow began to die down, she forced out the final bit into her saturated panties before locking eyes with Sakura.

"Alternatives are always available." Tsunade stated plainly as she rested one hand on her soaked thigh.

"You can't expect me to...wet myself" Sakura said, her voice wavering

"All I expect of you is to fight, but now I don't have a full bladder distracting me so you'd better fight well." Tsunade said before taking her stance again.

Sakura didn't have time to react before Tsunade dashed within striking range, Tsunade lunged forward and struck Sakura fiercely in the abdomen with her right palm. The blow landed cleanly and forced Sakura off of her feet, she landed on her back and rested on her arms helplessly. The attack was devastating in more ways than one, not only was Sakura left on her back short of breath but Tsunade had carefully chosen the location of the hit, Sakura's desperation increased ten fold. Sakura lay there in the grass, her entire body quivering with the urge for relief. After an attack like that there was no way she would be able to hold on for much longer, she had to find a way out of this situation.

"You know I wont let you escape" Tsunade said, standing directly above Sakura

Sakura looked up at Tsunade in fear, she knew she was no match for Tsunade. There was no way she would be able to mold chakra in this state and her body was too weak to rely on hand to hand combat. She tried to formulate some sort of plan while fighting the overwhelming feeling she was experiencing. Her thought process, however, was interrupted as a spurt of pee quickly leaked into her panties. Sakura was shocked by the sudden hot liquid soaking into her panties, on instinct she jammed both hands into her crotch to try to regain control. She was completely at Tsunade's mercy as she lay on the ground holding herself.

"You fool, a fight is no place so show such weakness!" Tsunade shouted

Showing little restrained Tsunade delivered a swift kick into Sakura's abdomen which sent her spiraling across the landscape for a few more feet not to mention cause another, larger spurt of pee to soak into her panties. Sakura tried her best to at least sit up, she rested on one palm while the other was planted in her crotch her legs were spread giving anyone who would want it a clear view at her now moist crotch. The burning sensation Sakura felt was starting to be replaced by numbness and small drops of pee continued leaking out and now left a small wet spot on her black pants.

"You're at your limit and you know it" Tsunade said

Sakura knew she was right, there would be no more resisting for her. The fight was over and she had lost, and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before she would loose all control. Then it happened, the shaky control she had completely slipped away. Her eyes widened and her face turned red once more, she was in disbelief of what was about to happen. A flood of pee erupted into her panties, it came with such force her panties were soaked from front to back almost immediately. The hot liquid dripped from Sakura's pants onto the grass below her, she could feel so much of it flowing from her, leaving her pants drenched with pee. The stream was so powerful the sound of liquid splashing against fabric could easily be heard by both Sakura and Tsunade. Sakura pulled her hand away from her crotch when she realized it was covered in pee, she simply looked down as warm pee flowed into her pants. She lifted her pelvis slightly off the ground as she felt her butt become sopping wet. The stream continued, leaking from her wet pants to the now moist soil below. Almost a full minute passed before Sakura was finished, she stared at her dripping wet pants and felt the rapidly cooling material cling to her skin snugly. She let out a small whimper as the reality of the situation sunk in, she had pissed her pants.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Tsunade asked

"You made me wet myself! Are you satisfied now?!" Sakura shouted angrily

"Don't loose your temper, we aren't finished her yet." Tsunade said

Sakura knew exactly what Tsunade meant and her heart sank upon hearing it. She felt the intense pressure in her stomach and backside, this must have been part of Tsunade's plan to she thought. But how could Tsunade expect Sakura to do something like that, it was unthinkable. She would rather tear off her wet shorts and go in this field before she messed herself. However Tsunade was slowly approaching and with her approach came a feeling of dread. Tsunade extended her hand to Sakura, offering to help her up.

"Come on Sakura, to your feet" Tsunade said as she helped Sakura up

"Tsunade-sama you don't really want me to-" Sakura began

"Sakura you know the answer to that before you even ask, this has all been to prove a point. When you're on a mission there is no room at all for vanity." Tsunade explained

"Yes, I see that now. But...I just...I just can't do it!" Sakura said

"Whats worse a mess in your pants or a kunai in your throat?!" Tsunade shouted, a shout which left Sakura in total silence. "Very well, it seems I have to go first again"

With that Tsunade spread her legs and rested her hands on her thighs, bending over slightly she straightened her back and pushed her backside outwards. In this awkward position she looked over her shoulder at Sakura. "Now look here Sakura, I know this doesn't seem pleasant but you need to understand how irrelevant these things are in comparison to your duty as a ninja. Which is why you need to be ready to relieve yourself as quickly and efficiently as possible. I know it sounds harsh but if you just push it all out at once it isn't so bad."

Sakura watched, still shocked by the things Tsunade was saying. However once she saw Tsunade's face scrunch up she knew what was about to happen. An audible grunt came from Tsunade as she bore down hard to try and force out the firm mess. With so much effort, the incident was over in an instant. Sakura found herself staring at the seat of Tsunade's pants, they were still very wet and stuck to her skin tightly. As soon as she heard Tsunade grunt she watched as a massive bulge formed very quickly in the back of Tsunade's pants. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, the large bulge just seemed to drop into Tsunade's pants. As Sakura continued to state at the enormous poop bulge in her sensei's pants Tsunade began to grunt louder and push harder as she forced out the last bit. Sakura was amazed to hear a soft crackling sound as Tsunade continued to mess her pants. Soon after Tsunade stood up straight once more, the bulge rested firmly in the back of her pants as she moved about. She took one hand and let it rest on on her backside, she felt the bulge with her fingertips briefly before cupping it with her hand.

"Wow, I really had to go." Tsunade said, admiring the size of the mess in her pants. "Alright Sakura, don't make me fight you like this"

Sakura was frozen as she looked at Tsunade standing there, the fearless leader of konoha village with a load in her pants. She could feel the incredibly strong pressure on her body as she fought to maintain control, but she was a bit dumbfounded by what she just saw.

"Here let me help." Tsunade said as she walked slowly to Sakura "If you squat down like this it almost comes out by itself, trust me."

Guided by Tsunade's hands Sakura slowly lowered herself into a more suitable position. She had both feet planted firmly on the ground and rested her hands on her knees as she prepared herself for what was about to happen. After a few deep breaths she had returned to a normal state of mind and with that came endless doubt and hesitation. _I'm crouched down, about to poop in my pants _was the thought that kept running through Sakura's mind. She was beginning to understand what Tsunade had said about this position, when she would squat like this her body naturally wanted to let go. She could feel the load of poop pressing its way out, her anus was quivering and she knew that in this position it would start coming out very soon. _Maybe I should just push it out_ she thought.

"It's alright Sakura, just one push and it'll be over" Tsunade said

Hearing that Sakura formed her resolve, she was going to do it. She took in one last deep breath to ready herself and clutched onto her knees tightly._ I'm about to do it...I'm about to do it.._ was the mantra that Sakura kept repeating in her mind. One push was all she needed, the feeling was so familiar however normally when she felt it her pants were lying on the floor, not still pulled up and about to be soiled. Then the moment finally came, Sakura threw caution to the wind, let out a soft grunt and pushed hard. The warm sticky mess filled Sakura's panties so quickly her eyes shot wide open and she inhaled sharply. It was faster than she thought it would be, one moment her panties, although wet, were resting softly against her butt. The next moment there was a huge load of poop bulging in her panties, pressing against her behind. _Oh my good I pooped my pants!_ Is what she thought the instant she felt that load smearing against her butt. _I don't believe it! I really did it! I really messed myself._ Her mind was still racing as she felt the huge load causing her pants to sag, it was such an odd feeling. In that one moment so many inhibitions had been swept away, Sakura was in awe about the soft load in her pants.

"See, all done. It didn't kill you, but if you get caught with your pants down again someone else might" Tsunade explained as she helped Sakura to her feet.

"Right...It isn't so bad" Sakura said "Just kind of warm and soft, but for some reason I still can't believe I just pooped in my pants."

"I know, but you'll get used to the idea. Sometimes there just isn't another option, but now you understand that. So you better not let your bodily functions interfere with another mission again! Or else..." Tsunade warned

"Or else? Sakura asked

"I'm sure Ino would love to hear that you shit yourself." Tsunade said

Sakura was shocked by the notion, but Tsunade laughed it off. The two of them then wandered back towards the village, doing their best to stay out of sight. They were two messy girls who needed a changing

* * *

**The End**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


End file.
